


Sarcastic Eyes and Charming Hearts

by Coryphefish



Series: Bioware won't write a Marianders reunion, so I guess I'll just write ALL of them... [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Purple Hawke, Twine, customizeable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Hawke was at the Winter Palace. What kind of trouble did yours get into and/or narrowly avoid?<br/>(This story is written with Twine software so you can import your custom Hawke and choose dialogue and actions!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcastic Eyes and Charming Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Please request outfit items for the dress up minigame! The selection is a little sparse in some branches.

 

 

> _**\-- > [Play Chapter 1 of the Twine Game here!](https://googledrive.com/host/0Bzc5SySy39QNaE5WOUZodXUxZ00/) <\--Click the link to play the fully customizable version or keep reading for a randomized branch starring (my) warrior Marian Hawke.** _

 

"You don't think Hawke was at the Winter Palace?" Varric asks you with a chuckle? "Then you don't know Hawke! If there's a party, she'll be there! Why, I remember one time..." He trailed off, "when Marian didn't get invited to the Viscount's Wintersend gala. The servants finally found her and Anders in the dining room on their third bottle of wine. Marian was bench-pressing the oak breakfast bar and trying to convince Anders to climb on top of it!"  
  
Varric paused. "It was probably the fourth or fifth bottle of wine, come to think of it."  
  
"Anyway," he continued, "all this started a few weeks after the Inquisition and I thwarted the rogue wardens. The Inquisitor was off on a mission with Seeker, Buttercup, and Sparkler...something about a final shard halfway up an impossible cliff in the Hinterlands. So it was a typical lazy morning in Skyhold--or at least I was doing my best to keep up the appearance of one..."

\------

Marian Hawke slammed open the front doors of Skyhold as inconspicuously as she could and zeroed in on Varric, making a focused effort not to draw any attention to the door handle that had broken off in her hand.  
  
"I came across the most _fascinating_ thing while reading Tale of the Champion this morning...care to explain?" she asked, trying to keep her voice characteristically sardonic as she handed him the book. The few guests and servants that had looked up at the sound of the door were already back at their tasks. Most of Varric's conversations started pretty much exactly this way. None of them noticed Marian's shaking hands.  
  
Varric looked down at the open book. A bedraggled black feather sat between the pages of the chapter where the Champion of Kirkwall sets off for Darktown to find a set of Grey Warden maps to the Deep Roads. He winked.  
  
"Hawke, I know you're insulted, but you probably don't remember the smell because you got used to it eventually. It was baaad. The guy practically _lived in a barn._ "  
  
She didn't quite understand, but waited patiently for Varric to continue.  
  
"Aww don't give me that look, Champion," the dwarf said affectionately, then he went on, more quietly: "If you still don't belive me, why don't you check out _Skyhold's barn?_ "  
  
Marian _continued_ to wait patiently.  
  
"Maybe it will _remind_ you of someone," Varric said slowly through clenched teeth.

Minutes later, Marian's heart was pounding as she entered the overhang area in front of the barn. Anders wasn't there.  
  
"Champion, it's nice to see you again," Solas greeted her. "Something tells me, I'm not the apostate you're looking for, however."  
  
"Where is he?" Marian fought to keep her voice steady.  
  
Solas smiled and moved to open the door.  
  
"How can I trust you?" Marian suddenly asked. "Regardless of the Inquisitor's feelings, half of Thedas wants to see him hang."  
  
Solas paused. "Regardless of the Inquisitor's feelings, I don't particularly care what half of Thedas wants," he finally said as he pulled the double doors open. "I'm aware of what he and the spirit did, and why. My interest is of a more academic--"  
  
Marian had stopped listening. Anders was watching them from an inner doorway. Solas smirked and made himself scarce.  
  
The pit in her stomach surged into adrenaline that seemed to converge in her heart.  
  
Anders slowly breathed in, with a look in his eyes that held several different kinds of relief all at once.

Marian closed the distance in a leap and a few skidding steps. She swept him off his feet, spun him around, and finally gathered him up into her arms entirely, burying her face into the feathers of his coat. He sighed happily and traced a finger down her jaw, gently lifting her face toward his. They looked longingly at each other, eyes sparkling, then Anders kissed her.  
  
Marian finally let out a shuddering, relieved sigh. "You're okay..." She put a hand to his cheek. "When I left, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. Then there were the nightmares..."  
  
Anders closed his eyes. "I know," he said.

"Anders, what is it?"  
  
"Justice found you in the fade with the Inquisitor."  
  
Marian started to say something, but then simply put her arms around him.  
  
"I couldn't tell what was being said," Anders continued, "but I don't think I've ever been that scared. You weren't just in a dream--somehow I knew that. I tried to call out, tried to run to you, but I jolted awake instead." He shuddered and leaned his head against Marian's shoulder. "I...couldn't wait for the letter. I just couldn't."  
  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Anders looked up. "What?"  
  
Marian smiled. "The rest of the wardens are going north. Castle Wise Hop or whatever. The Inquisitor told me to follow them, but I'm not going to. Sounds cold." She took Anders' hands in hers, squeezing much more intently than her tone would suggest. "I'm alive. You're alive. The nightmare's over. Let's go to that party everyone's talking about."  
  
Anders finally smiled again. "But what will we wear?"

She winked at him. "Just wait until you see!"

 

Anders' Outfit

\-------

Hat.........(None)  
Mask........Hawk  
Hair........Half Ponytail  
Clothes.....Sleeveless long coat  
Shoulders...Half-cape  
Shoes.......Knee-high boots

 

Hawke's Outfit

\------

Hat.........(None)  
Mask........(None)  
Clothes.....Kilt, low-buttoned shirt  
Shoulders...Velveteen cloak  
Shoes.......Knee-high boots


End file.
